Protection
by Eli DeFalco
Summary: He has many things to worry about, and he is only 16! with 2 little sisters and a very mean dad, he has his hands full constantly! Rated m for later chapters sorry i havent updated in a long time!
1. Early Morning Bus

I woke up earlier than usual this morning, which isn't good, but then again, when is it ever going to be good for me? I tiptoed past my dad's room in a pair of blue basketball shorts and no shirt, and slipped down the stairs to make breakfast. Maybe if I started out on his good side, I would be okay for the day, or at least until I went to school in 2 hours. I was quiet as a mouse, trying to keep from stirring my parents, because it was way too early. I reached for everything smoothly, yet quickly, because that way if I were to make a noise, it wouldn't be too big or loud. My family consisted of 5 people including myself. My father, who was a little bit of an alcoholic, my mother, who protected us all as much as she could, and my two little sisters, Annie and Claire, the loves of my life. I treated them as daughters, because my dad was working, drinking or sleeping, so I was the closest thing they had. Annie never woke up before Claire, so I usually was accompanied by Claire while I made breakfast.

I heard small footsteps scurrying toward the stairs, and then Claire's little head poked out from between two banisters. She smiled and wave toward me then casually pulled her head back through, and headed down the stairs to greet me. Claire was the helpful one, even if she didn't want to; she was always offering to help me or anyone in the house.

"Good morning Edward," she whispered pulling her long brunette curls behind one ear, and smiling. She reached her arms up for a hug, and I quickly embraced her and lifted her into my chest, sitting her down on the counter next to where I was preparing to cook breakfast. "What's for breakfast, and is there anything I can do to help," she whispered again. In my house if you don't whisper in the morning, you get a belt to the back, so we learned that rule very quickly.

"Claire, I was think eggs, toast and jam, with a side of bacon," I said just loud enough for her to hear me. "If you would like to help I could teach you how to make the best eggs in the world… but you would have to do exactly as I say. Can you handle that?" Claire nodded and stared intently at the quick motions of my hands. She was a fast learner, which was good.

When she thought she got the hang of it, she pulled at my sleeve, and pointed at the bowl. I laughed silently, and pulled her off the counter holding her close enough to reach, but when she got excited, she was a little wound up. The next thing I knew there was a loud crash of the glass bowl hitting the floor, and the splat of egg yokes following close behind. Without thinking, I put Claire down and hid her in the cupboard by the sink, which Dad never looked in, and told her to stay put, she began to protest, but I closed the door just as I began to hear loud footsteps thunder through the house. I grabbed the dish towel and dustpan and began to wipe the floor up until I remembered there was glass. I cried out in pain as a huge cut in the middle of my left palm began to ooze deep red blood. That's when I heard the footsteps hit the stairs, and I kind of wish I could be hiding right next to Claire in the cupboard, but instead I continued to endure the pain, and wipe the rest of the mess clean, leaving my hands completely torn up. Both hands now dark with blood, I trembled on the floor as I heard the footsteps reach the first floor, along with long lines of profanity. Dad was madder than ever and when he saw _me _curled up on the floor, with blood dripping from my hands, his eyes burned red. He reached down and with a firm grip on my arms hoisted me up to his eye level, which was a good foot taller then I was to begin with, so you have to imagine how scary it was to go from practically laying flat to about 7 feet in the air in one swift motion.

"Edward, what the hell is the matter with you! Don't you know better then to wake me up this early in the morning?" He screamed, spitting venom in my face with every word. "How the hell do you expect me to get Claire and Annie to understand to stay quiet until at least 7:30 in the morning if you can't even do it?" He shouted through clenched teeth now, trying to calm himself down.

"Dad I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to. It was and a-accident." I stammered in a mellow tone. I looked him straight in the eyes, and calmly as possible said "I-I really am sorry." He put me down, but kept one hand clenched tight around my arm. He dragged me through the house to where he took his belt off the night before.

"You know the rule Edward, and this isn't going to be an exception!" He yelled eyes still burning red. I braced myself for the pain and waited for a while with my eyes squeezed tightly closed, and when the belt slapped my bare back, I heard the gunshot sound, and immediately fell to my knees in pain. Dad looked down at me I felt his eyes burning a hole in my back, where he had drawn blood from one hit. He had never hit me that hard before, and he knew that as well as I did. I looked up and when our eyes met I saw not a devilish frown, but an apologetic one. He reached down and gentle grabbed my arm hoisting me slowly to my feet. By this time everyone in our house was up, and Claire still remained in the cupboard, because I had told her to stay put. Annie was staring as mom cleanly wrapped my hands and torso with bandage, and then I heard Dad say, "Go get ready for school," his words were slurred a bit, and they left his lips coldly. He was drinking, and we all knew it. I obediently stood and walked through the kitchen, pulling Annie and Claire, who had finally left her hiding spot, behind me and up the stairs.

We got on the bus, which was the scariest thing to the younger kids, especially with Looney Lena as our bus driver on a rainy day, and today it happened to be raining so thickly, we couldn't see the road in front of us. I would rather walk one mile all the way to the school. I closed my eyes, picturing this morning over and over in my head, and trembling every time the image came back in to my mind. The bus jerked to a stop, interrupting my thoughts. When my eyes swung open, she was standing in front of me. Amelia Turner, her long blond curls bouncing as she walked to the seat I was in. her tan complexion, and her natural beauty. Most girls in our school caked on make-up, and it was overly noticeable, but no Amelia, she wore no make-up and was still stunning. The moment it took her to walk to my seat seemed to pass in slow motion, as she spun around sitting next to me.

"This seat isn't taken is it?" Amelia questioned looking concerned with a hopeful expression on her face. I shook my head mesmerized by her beauty. She giggled and said, "Well now it is… I'm Amelia Turner by the way, what's your name?" she asked extending her hand for me to shake.

"Edward, Edward Thompson," said taking her hand and kissing it softly. She giggled again, and replied by smiling with the most perfect smile I had ever seen.

"Well Edward Thompson, it is a pleasure to meet you. What's your schedule look like? Maybe we will have some classes together," she said pulling her bag from her side on to her lap and rummaging through it as I did the same. We exchanged schedules as we gasped in surprise; we had the exact same schedule, and locker, which meant we had a rough morning.

When we arrived at the school, thankful that we lived through the bus ride, Amelia and I walked into the building and informed the office of our problem. The secretary looked and said, "Wow this is a problem, could you two go to homeroom and we will sort out the locker crisis later?" the secretary demanded it in a question form, which could scare anyone into doing what she wanted. We both nodded and stumbled out of the office and down the hall. Amelia looked at me and smiled, "Well, will you walk me to class?" she was joking, considering I had to go to the same place.

"No I can't, I won't" I teased sarcastically. "Of course I will," I said a bit more seriously. We walked on laughing, and then we stopped suddenly and began a conversation that nearly scared us both out of homeroom. "Have you heard about this Mr. Cooper guy? I hear he molests his female students, and on the third day, he hides them away forever and they are never seen again."


	2. The Awkward Talk

"You're kidding right?" I asked Amelia, grabbing her arm and gently tugging her back to look at me. "You know I don't have to worry about him but you do, and I feel bad for you." She looked at me surprised, her eyes as big as flying saucers, and her skin as pale as the moon. "But… But since we are late I am sure he has taken his prey already." I re-assured her. She nodded slowly, and grabbed my hand tightly. I squeezed it reassuringly, as we walked into homeroom.

"Hello Mr. Thompson, and Ms. Turner, thank you for joining us. Take your seats which are both n the back of the class. Feel free to grab a calculus text book on your way to the back, and don't make it an all day process." Mr. Cooper said rather quickly. As we walked past, he put his hands on my shoulders, and he turned me to face him.

"Yes sir," I said calmly. He pulled me close to his face, while the whole class just stared.

"See me after class. I need to speak with you about this," Mr. Cooper said pulling my hands to eye level. I nodded and turned away walking swiftly back to my seat before letting the breathe I had taken nearly 3 minutes ago out. I put my head down on my desk and shuttered. Then I felt a firm hand grip my shoulder and I jumped out of my skin. I lifted my head to see Amelia sitting next to me, eyes wide with worry.

"You have to ditch, you should say no the nurse can look at it." Amelia whispered worried for me. "Say anything, just don't stay after,"

"Amelia I have no choice besides I thought he molested girls, not boys I will be fine. I have to stay, it's a half day so I won't miss much of the next class," I whispered softly, trying to re-assure her. She just looked at me then looked away.

After class, I stayed behind, even though I wish I hadn't, because he shut all the blinds, and closed the door. This made me want to scream as loud as I could, but I stayed quiet and in my seat, where he met me and pointed at my hand. I shook my head as if to say I'm not saying anything. He reached for my hands and I put them under the desk. Mr. Cooper smiled and looked overjoyed that I was in an awkward position.

"Mr. Cooper can I…" he cut me off by pushing his finger tenderly against my lips. I was so closed to taking off, when he walked behind me and gave my chills by the way he let his hands fall on my chest.

"Edward I am going to ask politely for you to unwrap you're hands and if you don't I will force you to. So, please take off the bandages?" Mr. Cooper urged, and rubbed my chest. I jumped up on to the table and turned to face him. I don't know why I didn't just get up and leave, but for some reason I stayed.

"I'd rather the nurse look at them. Can I Please…" I was stopped when he pulled me up with one hand, and dragged me to the closet in the back of the room, closing the door behind him. He flicked the light on, and stared into my eyes. I was shaking by now and I was sure anyone could have noticed it. He pushed me to the back of the closet, and rubbed my chest again. I pushed his hand away and try to make a run for it, but he grabbed me and threw me against the shelves in the back of the closet. I was on the verge of tears as I looked up and scream "HELP! SOM-…" Mr. Cooper grabbed my mouth, and pushed something cold against my throat. As the light reflected off of it, I saw that it was a gun, and I froze.

"Now, you are not going to scream or cry. You are going to show me your hands." Mr. Cooper said demandingly. I shook me head no and tried to pull away, but he pushed the gun closer to my neck and I realized he could kill me right then and there, so I nodded. "Okay, I am going to uncover your mouth one word and I rip the bandages off myself. Clear?" I nodded again, and shook the entire time. He released his grip on my mouth, and I turned to face him. I pulled the bandages off slowly to show the cuts on my hands, and the whole morning flew back into my brain, like a horror film. He grabbed my finger tips and angled them down so he could see them. "How did this happen? Did some one do this to you?" Mr. Cooper asked concerned.

"No I did it on accident. I was cleaning up a glass bowl I dropped and I wasn't as carful as I thought I was," I said calmly and smoothly so it didn't sound like I was lying through my teeth. Slowly I began to re-wrap my hands, and he let me go after making me swear I wouldn't tell anyone. I walked into my next class and handed Mrs. Georgeson my note from the previous teacher.

After reading through it she said "Okay, Edward here is a notebook, and I would like you to take the seat right next t Amelia and begin a letter which we are writing with the proper format about a memory we wish didn't happen. As I was explaining to the class, this notebook is purely for your eyes, and no one else's, not even mine. I will be walking around, just to make sure you are actually writing, and not drawing. These will be taken with you, and I will call a "Journal Time", that is when you're to be writing in them." Mrs. Georgeson finished, "Okay please begin silence please."

I walked back next to Amelia and opened the notebook to a fresh page, and began writing:

Writing Assignment Day One:

September 7, 2010

_Dear Journal,_

_ Memories aren't always good, and there are some you just wish you could throw away and never think about again, but that is why they are called memories. There are many memories I wish I could erase, but every memory has helped me build myself to be the person I am today, therefore none of my memories should be erased. This may be a little confusing, and completely off assignment, but I think every memory, good or bad, it deserves to be kept all the way to the end. A lot of people will probably write about when their puppy died, or they got hurt and had to go to the hospital, but if I did that it would erase half of my mind, and I would have to start over as a different person. Everyone's lives are different and that is what makes us who we are. Being unique, feeling pain in a different way then the person next to you would feel it and in different situations. Being more sensitive then the person in front of you at certain times where people think you are a baby. Just remember this, everything happens for a reason, and if you think about it negatively, it will just keep reappearing, because you are afraid, and fears are something people think to hard about. Thus making them more blown out then normal, and remember that when you feel scared, just think about the fact that everyone is different, and every fear is just a memory that went bad at some point or another. Keep holding on to the positive things in life, because it is too short to spend too much on the negative. So all I have to say is the truth is better then a lie, and this is the truth in the matter_

_So Bye For Now,_

_Edward Thompson_

"Time!" Mrs. Georgeson shouted through the class. "I hope you all found at least something to write about. Now I would like you to just talk amongst yourselves. After all it is the first day." Of course Amelia turned to me and looked for a minute.

"What? Nothing happen, will you stop looking at me?" I laughed to ease her mind and then I looked down at my desk.

"Aha I knew it spill what happened? You looked down after lying to me!" She practically screamed it across the room. She slapped her hands to her mouth and looked up "Hey this is none of your business! Turn around and talk to your buddy." She looked over at me and mouthed "Sorry."

I nodded and said, "I will tell you later." I looked back down at the desk and my journal. It was the only book on my desk, and it looked so huge, even though I was sure it was only 8 by 11 papers on the inside.

"Edward will you come here please, I want to talk to you in the hallway," I heard Mrs. Georgeson ask from the front of the room pointing to the door. I stood and slowly walked to the door and out into the hall. She followed me out, and closed the door behind her.

"Why were you late to my class, exact reason." She asked sternly, trying to look straight into my eyes.

I stared at her for a second then I answered "my other teacher wanted to talk just like we are now. Is that so wrong?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"He had a lot to say didn't he?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yes he did. Is that all?" I asked as politely as possible. She nodded and followed me back inside.


	3. Running into Darkness

We went in just in time for the bell to ring. Amelia walked over with my notebook in her hand and my bag over her shoulder along with her stuff. "Thanks for grabbing that," I said walking with her to our next class.

"Want to hang out after school? We could go to my house, or yours it doesn't matter," Amelia said calmly looking down the hall.

"Let's go to yours, I have to just make sure my sisters get home safe okay?" I answered really quickly.

"Yeah we can both go then we will walk back to mine okay?" Amelia said looking at me warily. I nodded and smiled as we walked into our next class… Science.

When the day finally ended, I walked with Amelia to the office to see if we had different lockers, and sure enough it was taken care of. The two got on the bus and slid onto a seat where they could have Claire and Annie across from them.

They made sure the girls got home safely, then they started their walk toward Amelia's house.

"Sooooo? What happened?" Amelia asked as soon as they walked into her house which was only about 5 minutes from Edward's.

"Wow you get right to business." Edward laughed. "Ok you have to promise that you will not tell anyone!" Amelia nodded and waited for Edward to go on. "Okay so once everybody left, he closed every blind, and the door. He came back to my seat and started to rub my chest, it freaked me out so I jumped away on to the table, and stayed there for a little while. He told me to take my bandages off and when I said no, he pulled me into the closet in the back of the room, and started rubbing my chest again. When I tried to get away, he put a gun to my throat, and told me not to scream, or cry, and to take the bandages off without a fight, so I did. That's all that happened I swear." I said trembling after I finished the story.

"Oh my goodness, I think he came out of the closet. I think he was telling you he was gay, and he's moved on to molesting male students. You were an easy target, because if any other teacher asked he could say he was investigating in your hands, because they were bandaged!" Amelia screamed. "Oh my goodness, this is exciting! Well it's actually really scary, but you know what I mean."

"I don't feel good anymore. I think I'm gonna skip math from now on, just so I don't have to deal with him. God I can't believe it, why me?" Edward looked paler then a sheet, almost like Amelia had earlier that day.

"You can't skip; he is the detention teacher, which means he could schedule it weird so you guys were alone! Don't skip I'll make sure you don't stay after again okay," Amelia said looking worried. She grabbed his hand, and pulled him close to hug him. "It's okay Edward, I won't let him get you, but we may have to pretend we are dating. Would you mind that," she asked crossing her fingers for a no "I won't mind", or "that would be cool" He nodded that way she wouldn't hear the fear in his voice, because Edward was petrified at this very moment.

"Okay, I have to go before my dad gets home, if I don't things could get ugly." Edward whispered the last part, so she wouldn't hear it. Before she had time to react, or even ask about the tid-bit she couldn't hear, Edward was gone, and almost out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Amelia. Thanks for letting me hang out here for a while," Edward said as he walked out the door and down the street toward his home, then he changed his mind and walked away from his house, taking the longest shortcut ever.

When Edward got about a half an hour away from his house, he started to walk toward his house, on the longest root possible, so he wouldn't pass Amelia's house again, and to see every bit of scenery, keeping him far away from his dad for as long as possible. It also gave him time to think about the events from today. He thought about the entire day at school, and realized he could tell the principal and get Mr. Cooper fired, so nobody would have to deal with him again, but then his thoughts came clear again, and he remembered what his insane teacher had told him earlier, and decided it better not to. Besides, he hadn't done anything too creepy… yet. Edward realized his heart rate had gotten faster and faster, the more he thought about it, a gun was really creepy. Edward ran the rest of the way home, and slammed the door behind him. He ran upstairs, past both of his little sisters, and slammed his bedroom door and locked it behind him. He lay down on his bed and softly sobbed into his pillow. He kept seeing the images of ALL day playing through his head. Edward continued to cry, and he thought about his sisters, how he had to be strong, and not let them see him like this. He was tired of being strong; he wanted to blow his lid, so he grabbed his pillow and threw it across the room. He pulled his door open, and walked quickly down the stairs where his dad was reading a newspaper, and he stopped at the table.

"Why!" Edward screamed at his dad as he pushed the newspaper down on to the table and crossed his arms. His dad looked up at him and frowned.

"Why what, why did you come storming down the stairs and pull away the paper? Is something wrong?" He asked confused, and he wasn't jokingly confused, he was actually dumbfounded, but Edward didn't care, he continued screaming in his fathers face.

"Why do you have to be working, drunk or hung-over, all the time? Why! You are always such an… an… an Asshole when you are, and you never have any time to relax, so neither do we!" By now his sisters had come to the stairs to see why Edward was screaming. "Annie and Claire are starting to feel neglected because they have a mother, and a brother, but their father is never around, by choice!" Edward spit at his dad. "They think you don't like them, they think their own father hates them, because not only are you extremely tough on them, you are never around to play with them! They want to play basketball, jump rope, hop scotch, but you just never have time for them, or me!" Edward screamed at the top of his lungs, and heard the girls crying behind him. He felt horrible, he exploded, and they had to witness it. Edward saw his dad stunned, about to speak, so he said "Save it!" then he grabbed a jacket and took off out the door and ran toward the tree he called his own, bawling the whole way.

"EDWARD COME BACK!" his dad screamed after him, but he kept running. "His" tree was about 10 minutes by foot, and when he finally got there, he climbed up to the top of the sturdy old oak tree and wiped his tears when he got there. The breeze chilled him straight to the bone even through his jacket, but it was just what he needed to calm down. Once he was calm, and he had stopped crying, he laid down on the branch, and hung his feet on either side of it, and slowly drifting to sleep.

Bzzzzzzzt…Bzzzzzzzt… Edward stirred and lifted his head. His eyes fluttered open, and then he clenched them shut to block out the crisp cold breeze. His teeth chattered as he sat up to realize he was still in the tree, luckily. He pulled out his cell phone, and noticed he had 30 missed calls. "Great they actually care," he muttered to himself, "5 from Dad, 12 from Mom, and 13 from Amelia? Why was she calling me at… 1:45 in the morning! Oh my god! It's freezing cold, and I'm surprised they haven't called the police." Edward climbed to the bottom and felt even colder then before. Shivering and rubbing his arms, he started walking home, which would take no time at all, or so he thought. Edward was walking quickly to try and escape the cold, when he heard 'Closing Time' being screamed from behind him, at every angle. "Uh-oh," he whispered to himself as he saw all the alcoholics coming out of the bar, well more like stumbling out of the bar, because that's the way our town was. Edward tried his best to drown out the nasty calls toward him as he practically ran past most of the bars, but one of the voices caught his attention. Mr. Cooper whistled at Edward and when he turned to face Mr. Cooper, he was grabbed from behind with a cloth soaked, and dripping of a fowl smelling liquid, was wrapped over his nose and mouth, and then the darkness came washing over him like a high tide wave. Utter blackness in this state of already cold night was almost as cold as the North Pole, which seemed ironic because white and black are complete opposites, and so was darkness and light.


	4. Spilling The 'Fake' Beans

Edward felt like he had been hit by a bus, trying to calm his nerves by moving his hand to his head then he felt a burst of cold to his chest, which made his eyes fly open. Edward looked around, and saw nothing but bare walls and a door with no handles. He was in a dark room; it looked like an illusion, one of the rooms that spin, with the spirals up the walls. When he stood up, he was immediately pulled back down by the force of gravity, and the fact that he was just coming to. Edward's heart rate rose quicker and quicker, as his eyes became shifty, "Where am I! Why did you bring me here Mr. Cooper?" Edward screamed as though anyone could here him. He felt the rage ripping at his body he stood up and clumsily ran to the door and started banging on it with so much force he heard the metal clanking together. "Let me out! I need to go home! What do you plan on telling the school when neither off us shows up?" Edward shouted out again hoping somebody would respond.

The door swung open hitting Edward with so much force he cried out in pain as he hit the floor. Laying on his back, he looked up at his teacher and saw he was hung over. Mr. Cooper threw some clothes down to him and growled, "Get dressed, and I won't have to tell them anything, because we will both be there today!" he grabbed Edwards arm and that was when Edward realized he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Where did my t-shirt go from last night? What did you do to me? I'm going to tell…" Edward was cut short by a quick back handed hit to his face.

"YOU WON'T TELL ANYONE! NOT A SINGLE SOUL OR ELSE I WILL HIDE YOU AND NOBODY BUT I WILL BE ABLE TO FIND YOU! Understand?" Mr. Cooper shook Edward to make him nod. Mr. Cooper threw him backwards, and said again, "Get dressed, and don't tell anyone!" Then he walked away, leaving Edward alone in the cold room, with the door wide open.

Once Edward was fully clothed again, he walked out to his teacher and asked in a mean tone, "Where's my cell phone? Where are my dirty clothes? Why did you bring me here? When…" His teacher glared at him so he stopped talking and reached out to grab his cell phone. When Edward had his cell phone, he went to pull his hand back to his side when his teacher reached down and gripped it tight and looked Edward straight in the eyes.

"No more questions, okay? Now let's get in the car." Mr. Cooper pulled Edward to his car and sat him in the passenger seat. And as soon as he walked away, Edward pushed the door open and took off running toward home. 'What am I thinking? I can't out run a car.' He thought to himself. He started toward the school, which was much closer then his house. Edward saw his teacher pulling up next to him and he started to panic, so he ran faster, and made it to the school before the first bell. The bus arrived and Amelia saw Edward sitting on the step getting lectured by Mr. Cooper.

When Mr. Cooper walked inside, Amelia walked over a pushed Edward "What the hell is your problem? Why wouldn't you answer your parents calls, or mine?" She crossed her arms and stared at him waiting for the answer to explode out of him.

Edward looked down so he wouldn't blurt out everything that had happened the previous night. "I fell asleep in the park; I left my phone at home. I'm sorry if it bothered you," Edward said annoyed, standing up and walking away fro Amelia.

"You liar! Your parents were worried sick about you, and they called me, at 10:30 at night asking if you were with me! Annie and Claire were crying on the bus this morning. What kind of a person takes off and doesn't answer their parents calls?" Amelia was stopped in front of Edward, and she reached out a held his shoulders pushing him against the building. "Answer me? What kind of a person does that?"

"It's not my fault Amelia! You wouldn't understand! My parents aren't god's gift okay! My dad hits me for anything I do wrong, my mom can't protect me, because I'm 'old enough' to do it myself! And I finally had enough, the one time my dad isn't drunk when he came home from 'work' and I went off on him." Edward's face was streaked with tears, and the late bell went off, but he continued to tell Amelia what happened. "I couldn't face my dad after that, so I took off. I went to the park to calm down, and I fell asleep. When I woke up, it was 1:45 in the morning, the bars were letting out, so I got attacked by 'you know who' and I woke up again in a strange place that I didn't know." Edward sat down on the ground and bawled into his hands. Amelia kneeled down next to him and put her arms around him hugging him tightly. She lifted his chin so they were looking eye to eye. Then she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. After about a minute, she pulled away, and looked at his surprised expression.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know anything. Please forgive me," Amelia pleaded standing and reaching down to grab his hand and help him up. When he was standing he wiped his eyes and they walked to class even though they were both about 10 minutes late, to Mr. Cooper's class, he looked at them sternly.

"Mr. Thompson, Ms. Turner, Detention, this is the second day in a row you were late to my class. After school in my room for an hour go to the office and call home,

Now," Mr. Cooper's stare locked with Edward's and he walked away from them and said "Go!"

"Mr. Cooper is Edward in your classroom at this moment?" the secretary's voice came over the intercom.

"Yes he is, and I was about to send him and Amelia Turner to you to call their parents, they have detention with me after school," Mr. Cooper said calmly to the secretary then pointed at the door. Edward and Amelia practically ran out the door and down the hall toward the office.

When they reached the office, Edward was mauled with hugs from both of his parents. "Why didn't you come home last night? Where did you go? How did you get clean clothes? Are you okay? Oh my baby, I'm so glad you are safe!" Edward's mother was still hugging him tightly. Edward finally wriggled free and looked at her.

"Yeah I'm sorry mom I fell asleep in the park. I stopped by our house around 8:00 and ran to school in time to make it for first bell," He hoped they had gone somewhere this morning.

"Oh so you decided to take off at 10:00 at night then this morning you would wait for us to both leave for work then you would come home to get changed? What's the matter with you?" His dad asked pulling him into a hug. "You worried me sick, and I am so sorry. I never realized how much that affected you and your sisters. I am so so sorry."

Edward knew what his dad was referring to. The other night when he had lost it screaming in his dad's face when he shouldn't have. "No dad I'm sorry, I shouldn't have flipped out on you, after all you are my dad," Edward hugged him back then they looked at each other for a moment. "I guess I should tell you, I have detention after school for being late to class. Which I have to get back to class so I will talk to you later," Edward said walking out and meeting Amelia half way down the hallway. "I can't wait for detention later. I'm just glad we are going together," Edward said sliding his fingers in between Amelia's, and then he smiled at her. Amelia looked into his deep jade green eyes, and leaned closer to him gently pressing their lips together, quickly pulling away to the sound of the bell. They smiled and walked back toward Mr. Cooper's classroom to get their books from their lockers. Mr. Cooper was standing out there waiting for them, which made their smiles fade. He looked evilly, smiling at them.

"You two have the whole class to make up, and now I think it will be a three hour detention, just for missing my class," Mr. Cooper snickered.

"That's not fair! You sent us out in the first place! I won't serve that extra 2 hours," Amelia shouted at Mr. Cooper. Edward pulled her behind him and glared at Mr. Cooper.

"Now for raising your voice, and defying the teacher's orders, you have to do all 3 hours, sorry," He snickered again and then screamed, "Get to class!"

Edward and Amelia turned, and walked toward Mrs. Georgeson's classroom, and Amelia said "He is such an ass, why can't he just be normal, and not … you know. Ugh 3 hours of detention for nothing. So unfair," Amelia whined.

"Hey you're not the one he's after with this. He is creepy, and I wish I were dead whenever he comes near me, especially after last night, I don't even know what he did to me. All I know is he kidnapped me, and he was drunk when he did it. Now I have 3 hours of being stuck in a room with him. This couldn't be worse, the only upside, you are gonna be there with me," Edward complained back to Amelia.


	5. There Are More Like You?

"Take your seats children. Today's assignment is a letter about anything you wish to write about. Please note that these are not shared with ANYONE, so you can be as detailed as you'd like. Okay begin," Mrs. Georgeson turned to the board and wrote the assignment.

'Good something easy' Edward thought to himself, then he thought so more 'Oh great what am I going to write about?'

Writing Assignment Day Two

September 8, 2010

_Dear Journal,_

_ Today we weren't given an assignment, Mrs. Georgeson told us to write about anything, so I have to get a bunch to get off my chest. All of last night, and this morning I wasn't sure where I was until Mr. Cooper let me out of the dark sinister room I had been stuck in all night. At about 7:30 this morning he let me out to the car, and that's when I ran to the school. I found out that he had taken me to his house, but that's all I can be sure of, so for now I am assuming the best, and I really hope waking up with no shirt on was just because I was sweating all night. Though knowing him and how creepy he is, it's a possibility that would scare the crap out of me. There was also this morning once Amelia showed up to school. She laid into me for not answering her or my parents' calls. Then I told her about my home life, and she took pity on me. After that I guess she felt it the right time to kiss me, which was Amazing. I'm so glad she did, because that is going to be the best part of my whole day. Later I have detention with Mr. 'Creeper' Cooper for 3 hours, just for being late to his class by about 5 minutes. Oh well I just hope that since Amelia will be there too, he won't try anything to weird. I will hopefully be able to find out what exactly he did to me while I was out for 6 hours and 30 minutes._

_So Bye For Now,_

_Edward Thompson_

Edward closed his notebook, and waited for time to be called. Mrs. Georgeson asked him to come up to her desk, so he obliged walking slowly to the desk. "Will you bring this to the office for me?" Mrs. Georgeson asked handing him a box with a closed lid. "Don't look inside ok?" Edward nodded and took the box, it was heavier than he had expected it to be, but he didn't have a problem carrying it. He had a 10 minute walk, and when he got half way down the hallway, he "dropped" the box. What fell out scared him. Not only was Mr. Cooper a creeper, so was Mrs. Georgeson. He pulled everything that had fallen out of the box back into it, and practically ran to the main office. He gave it to the principal, and walked out.

The bell rang and Edward wasn't back yet, so Amelia went to grab his stuff, but Mrs. Georgeson said "Leave it he will have to come back anyway, because the principal has to tell me about the box in a note. I will see you tomorrow Amelia," She said waving politely. Amelia nodded and walked out kind of scared by the way Mrs. Georgeson was acting.

Edward was still freaked out by what was in the box, but he pushed it to the back of his mind, trying to be clam when he walked into Mrs. Georgeson's classroom. The curiosity had killed the cat, and now it was hard to hide the proof. Mrs. Georgeson closed the door once Edward had walked in, and closed the blinds.

"So did you like the pictures?" Mrs. Georgeson asked placing her hands on Edward's shoulders, and forcing him into a seat. "They were found in my classroom, by Principal Simpson. He and Mr. Cooper knew exactly where to look to get them. I think you would be a nice addition to them. Don't you think?"

"No, I don't think I would be a nice addition to the rape victims list! Leave me alone! Both you and Mr. Cooper, because I don't want to be harassed every day, in two different classes. I'm leaving now!" Edward stood up quickly and started out the door. Mrs. Georgeson grabbed his arm quicker then he could leave. "Stop! Let Go of Me!" Edward tried to wiggle his arm free, and when he did, he ran to the boy's bathroom, and sat inside a stall. His mind was floating every which way possible. Why was his school so fucked up? Why was his life so fucked up? Edward was on the verge of tears when someone walked in.

"Edward?" a familiar, not to mention feminine voice called. Amelia, what was she doing in the guy's bathroom?

"Amelia what the hell are you doing?" Edward said grabbing her arm and pulling her into the stall when he heard the door open. He lifted her up so nobody would see her feet, and then motion for her to be quiet. Amelia leaned really close to Edward, and wrapped her arms around his neck tangling her fingers in his long light auburn hair. He looked into her sea green eyes, and leaned in for a kiss. When their lips touched, he tilted his head to get a better angle, and their passionate kiss went on until they both could barely breathe. They quietly tried catching as much breathe as possible as they waited for what felt like hours, when in reality it was about 5 minutes, for the person to leave the bathroom. Then Edward checked to see if anyone else was going down the hallway. When he found the hallway clear, he pulled Amelia out of the stall out of the boys bathroom and down the hallway casually. "You better hope the main office wasn't watching the cameras." Edward mouthed to Amelia. She stuck her tongue out and then smiled sweetly at him. Edward held out his hand and waited for Amelia to grab it. She smiled again and intertwining their fingers, leaning against his chest as they walked down the quiet hallway where the only sound was of them breathing in unison.

When the day ended, Edward and Amelia walked as slow as possible to their lockers, and put their books in their backpacks, and slung them over their shoulders. They continued to walk slowly down the hallway toward Mr. Cooper's room for an unfair and unearned detention. They stared at each other before entering, with their hands at their sides and fingers intertwined.


	6. Detention and More!

"Edward, Amelia, how nice of you two to join us, do you have work to occupy yourselves for the 3 hours?" Principal Simpson asked politely noticing they had no books or anything. Mr. Cooper, Mrs. Georgeson, and Principal Simpson all obviously creepy to Edward, and not so much to Amelia, because she didn't know about the pictures. Edward and Amelia shook their heads, which was obviously the answer Principal Simpson was expecting and hoping for. "I'm sure we can find something for you to do," he said smiling evilly at the children. Amelia scooted closer to Edward, letting her body press up against his back, and wrapping her arms around his chest. Mr. Cooper walked behind them and locked the door, pushing the filing cabinets 1 at a time in front to make sure there would be no escape for whatever was in store for these two sophomores.

"What the hell are you gonna do?" Edward asked backing up once all the teachers were back in front of them. They all just smiled at the two petrified teenagers, who had been cornered, with no chance against all 3 of them, especially since Edward was already afraid of two of the teachers that stood before him now, but he didn't show it, because that is one of his many skills, from being in an abusive home. Edward saw them all moving forward toward them, and he started getting more nervous, because the images from the box ran through his mind. Amelia felt him shiver as he began backing up. "You can't touch us, it's against the law! We could tell everyone, and the police will arrest you all!" Edward shouted stopping when Amelia yelped from hitting the wall.

"That is if you make it out alive. We could kill you, and nobody would even miss you Edward Thompson," Mr. Cooper stated calmly stepping forward again. Edward looked down, because he knew it wasn't true. "We've read up on you, why do you think Mrs. Georgeson sent you out right as the bell was ringing? She read your journal, we know all about your home life. Its crap and we all know it, including your little girlfriend back there," Edward looked up and glared at him. The worst part about this whole thing, Edward was beginning to believe him.

"Edward that's not true! You and I both know that! Now stop listening to these psychos!" Amelia chimed in trying to keep it a little positive. Edward stepped away from Amelia and turned to her.

He shook his head and said in a quivering voice, "No it's true, nobody would miss me. I don't even know half of my family, because nobody wanted to meet the alcoholic's children. I'm not even wanted in my own home. My mom is starting to let my dad beat me. Why do you think I take off from home?" Edward finished his sentence and was grabbed from behind, his mouth was covered and he was pulled into the middle of the room.

"EDWARD!" Amelia screamed in an ear splitting cry. Mr. Cooper grabbed her arm and dragged her with them.

"Let's go to the 'Room' shall we?" Mrs. Georgeson asked walking to the closet and pulling a ladder down, which looked like it led to the roof. Mr. Cooper continued dragging Amelia to the ladder then he pushed her up followed by Mrs. Georgeson, then Principal Simpson, who was practically carrying Edward by now. When they finished climbing the ladder Amelia noticed all the rope, and tables. She was so blinded by fear, that she couldn't see the sex toys all over the room. She heard the ladder being pulled closed and then the 'Room' was lit by one light which was just bright enough to light the small room. When she heard Edward start screaming muffled by the hand which was still in the way of his mouth, Amelia was even more fear stricken.

"Let us go! Leave us alone! Don't do this, Please!" Amelia managed to stutter out through sobs. She was flung down to the ground, and then people laughed as they threw Edward down next to her. Edward pulled himself up, only to be shoved back down. He turned to Amelia and saw her crying. He pulled her into his chest, just like he did whenever Annie or Claire is crying at home. He felt someone pulling at his shirt, and he swung around to lay on it. Mr. Cooper and Principal Simpson lifted him so easily off the ground and Mrs. Georgeson tied Amelia to the far wall, so she wouldn't be able to help Edward.

"The worst part about this is you are still fighting even though you have absolutely no chance," Mrs. Georgeson said pulling his shirt off with much struggle from Edward. When she finally got it off, she started to rub his bare chest, sending chills down his spin, and giving him goose bumps.

"Leave him alone you bitch! He doesn't deserve this!" Amelia screamed standing and pulling on the rope that held her back. Mrs. Georgeson walked over grabbed her cheeks pushing them in and looked her in the eyes. Pushing her back against the wall and walking back to Edward.

"HELP US SOMEBODY!" Edward screamed struggling, and not even moving an inch.

"Scream all you want this room is sound proof, meaning, nobody from the outside can hear anything," Mr. Cooper said pulling Edward closer to him and licking his neck tenderly. Edward shivered and dropped to his knees to escape the torture he was sure to endure sooner or later. Mr. Cooper seemed to like this, because he grinned down at the boy, who lay helplessly between the two bigger men. Mrs. Georgeson reached for the button on Edward's shorts, but Edward stood up kneeing her in the face by accident. Mr. Cooper socked him in the gut, taking Edwards breathe away. "Let's leave them here for a little while to think," They all chuckled and left back down the ladder.

"Edward, we have to get out of here. Are you okay?" Amelia asked after hearing the door slam. She waited a couple minutes to see Edward was moving toward her, He stood once he regained his breathe again. Edward kneeled next to her and untied the ropes holding her back.

"I'm okay," he said calmly helping Amelia up and then looking around the barely lit room, his gaze stopping on another ladder. "Come on, this is our way out," Edward pulled her toward the ladder. When they were up on the roof they ran toward an opening in the roof. Edward and Amelia jumped into the tree, and climbed down running to the 1 hour bus. They took a seat toward the back, looking out the window. Amelia hugged around Edward's chest laying her head on his shoulder, and breathing heavily from fear. As the bus pulled away from the school they saw the Principal running out trying to catch it, especially after seeing the Edward and Amelia on the back.

The bus driver saw him in the rear view mirror, waving him down, so he came to a stop. 'Oh No,' Edward thought seeing Principal Simpson board the bus pointing at them and motioning for them to go to him.

When neither of them moved the bus driver stood and said "You two better not be disobeying your principal. Now get your butts over here and go with him… Now!" she didn't even have to raise her voice before Amelia and Edward stood and walked fingers intertwined to the front of the bus only to be pulled apart, and pushed down the stairs back toward the school, and to the torturous teachers that remain inside it.

"Your punishment will now be ten times worse, how dare you run from detention? Now you can only expect to have a week of detention with us after school 3 hours each day. That sounds fair doesn't it?" Principal Simpson said grinning and dragging us back to the musty attic room, and attaching us to separate walls with chains this time.

"Edward… what are we going to do now? We can't just sit here and wait can we? I mean they have all this crap, which they can't use on us, but so far nothing they have done is legal, I mean kidnapping, molesting with their tounge, face it they aren't going to let us go ever, they can't that's probably what happened to all the other kids too, the said 3 hour, but they mean forever until they are done with us!" Amelia shouted softly as to not let anyone hear her.

"I'm so sorry Amelia, this is all… my fault, I should have never brought you into any of this." Edward stated punching the wall behind him, and looking down at the cold cement ground.

"Edward this… is not your fault, it is Mr. Cooper, Mr. Simpson, and Mrs. Georgeson, they are the perverted creeps who want this to be done to us! Don't ever think it's your fault!" Amelia shouted this time loud enough for anyone to hear. Just as she finished the door swung open, and in the gap were the three teachers, they seemed to be ready for something, and it wasn't going to be good!


End file.
